


I stare you, 'cause it's interesting

by st19780309 (orphan_account)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Cozy, I guess so, M/M, just cozy fic it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/st19780309
Summary: maybe i can write one more chapter about how Jäger felt, or story after this. maybe, maybe.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	I stare you, 'cause it's interesting

The world he sees was similar with a wild dog's sight living in a wasteland. The notions of colorful world were unable to get over the threshold of black and white, and awful stink always disturbed the focus. However, his senses had gotten wear out due to the constancy of noise, and he found out how to select what he need in the waste piles of flooding sensations. That was how Shuhrat continued his life.

Resignations and ignoring. Moving only for his purpose and interest. The things filling his thought like air. Ironically it was a fuel making him able to knock unnecessary things out from him, and chase what he really intends and want. 'Those worries won't make anything worth, do what you were doing instead of thinking of those.' The way how he think was explained as this. His gadget operation tactics called as "cruel" by other was same with this. 'Do we really have time and needs able to care about that much?' He just folded that thoughts off and did what he should do.

However, there was a new jammer who distracts his strict logics and put him into complicated thoughts. It seemed Streicher got interested into Shuhrat's gadget after having a competitive training operation. With chatty voice, Streicher suggested Shuhrat to improve their gadget together.

If Shuhrat didn't ask him back "So what you want to tell me," it probably would be unable to notice what he intended to tell. He started the talk with the topic how awful cluster charges were, and moved the topic into his small regret about where he deployed his ADS. He didn't stop talking about whole strategy happened in the training and it was unable to know why Streicher is talking it that long to shuhrat. What he answered back about shuhrat's question was, "Oh, I apologize. I wanted to tell I'm interested about how ADS and cluster charges counter each other. We might be able to improve those gadgets and strategy together! ... Doesn't it sounds good?"

Shuhrat just folded his arm and stared Streicher, and observed how he fall into awkward and confused moment. Shuhrat didn't like too chatty person like him. Streicher, he was already ruining Shuhrat's thought with that abrasive interfering. But he reminded how the training went on, and how he had a hard time because of ADS. Also, he knew Streicher is a good technician. If he work on his gadgets with that guy, it probably won't be losing something or wasting time. Thus, Shuhrat answered, "Interesting. It will be good, I would work with for that."

Streicher's face was filled with bright and expectant smile after hearing the answer and said, "Good to hear! So, when would it be the good time to do things then?"

"I need to see my schedules, I would contact you when I straighten it out." Shuhrat answered, "Just let me know your number."

***

It had been over months working on gadgets with Streicher, and Shuhrat was possible to notice the patterns how Streicher talk and intend by constant observing. Now, if Streicher says something vague and prolix, Shuhrat answered back based on an assumption about the context. Then Streicher continued the talk with words “That’s what I exactly wanted to tell!” And, they continued working on, and the progress had been well enough to see some improvements.

But, it was pretty awkward for Shuhrat to notice something. The more he keeps being exposed to Streicher’s abrasive quirks, the better he realized how his mind works. Shuhrat was unintentionally trying to understand other person who are not even in his interest. These were what Shuhrat didn’t expected, and unexpected circumstances meant the problem need to be concerned in Shuhrat’s world. However, isn’t it helping himself to do his task well with Streicher? Is it really right to call this problematic? Also, Shuhrat realized that he was enjoying to behold and observe Streicher as much. It seemed Streicher’s chatty thought made Shuhrat infected―Shuhrat knew it was totally a silly joke. It was just because He found his new interest and being experimental of it, like how Streicher was for cluster charges. Shuhrat thought this unexpected excitement would make circumstances more ‘interesting’, so he just decided to keep going on.

The sun was rising, and the quota they needed to do were done. Streicher was already been asleep on a cot placed at the corner of lab, and Shuhrat felt little tired of spending all night awake too. After cleaning the lab out, Shuhrat walked into the cot which Streicher was sleeping on―technically Shuhrat needed to wake him up to clean all things of lab―and he squatted next to Streicher’s cot. Then Shuhrat noticed it would be hard to finish the task, because Streicher was sleeping too calmly so Shuhrat couldn’t stop staring him. He skimmed Streicher’s shutted eyelids and eyelash, also enjoyed how they were perfectly shaded under his eyebrows. It was a rare chance to see Streicher being calm like this as he always kept being brisk. Also seeing him sleeping was rare chance too, due to his lack of sleep… Today, ‘cause Streicher spent nights for 2 days long, Shuhrat got this amusing moment to see it. But some thought popped up in Shuhrat’s head―Streicher won’t be interested in Shuhrat as what himself does to Streicher. ‘Should I care about it that much if I am just observing him?’ But Shuhrat couldn’t deny, that thought was making him little depressed and loosening his sight.

“... Shuhrat…?”

Shuhrat felt like awaken from deep sleep by hearing that voice, Streicher just got awoke and was staring him with blurry and sleepy eyes.

“Finally. You woke up.” Shuhrat just kept chill and said his words, “I was going to clean the lab up but you were asleep. I was thinking if I should wake you up or not.”

“Ah…. I see… But I don’t want to get up right now…”

Shuhrat agreed that he probably feel like what he said, ‘cause Streicher’s voice sounds exhausted. Shuhrat did enough―both about his gadget development and observing Streicher―and it was time to go and let himself and Streicher rest. He was going to stand up, but he got caught and dragged into a blanket, by Streicher.

“Wait, Streicher what are you d….”

Streicher cuddled Shuhrat and murmured with dreamy voice, “Nothing, special. Just keep my dream cozy like sandman…”

“Huh…” Shuhrat cuddled back and grumpily sighed, “Alright then, do you need any lullaby?”

“Sure, and you can just call me Marius…”

Shuhrat started whispering an old russian lullaby what he had heard when he was young, and Marius bumped his head softly into Shuhrat’s chest. Shuhrat could feel Marius’ warm and eased breath inside his arm. ‘It is “interesting”, and feels good, isn’t it?’ he asked himself inside his mind, and the answer was ‘Yes, it is. Also, he seems to be interested in me at least in the way what I wanted.’

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i can write one more chapter about how Jäger felt, or story after this. maybe, maybe.


End file.
